


Good Morning, John

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: It's cold in the mornings for Holmes, but luckily he has his Watson for warmth.





	

There is a bitter chill in the London air as I slowly awake one January morning. Suppressing a shiver, I tug the blankets up to my chin and burrow backward into my source of warmth. John says I would be warmer in the winter if I deigned to put on a little more weight. He's constantly worrying about me.

And speaking of the love of my life...I smile as my Boswell, my companion, my soldier and doctor, my best friend, my hot-blooded lover...sighs in his sleep, instinctively pulling me closer to where my back is pressed to his chest. Ever protective of me, even in his dreams. How I came to be so lucky, I'll never understand. His warmth bleeds through our sleep clothes and directly into my flesh. The winter chill that's settled into my bones melts away as if spring has come as last. He is the match lighting my pipe, the merry crackling fire in my hearth, my sun. My conductor of light.

Unable to bear it any longer, I roll over in his arms and kiss him till he is awake. The sun rises with the opening of his warm, indigo eyes.

“Good morning, John.”


End file.
